


Why Use Blankets When You Can Have a Clingy Russian?

by Preelikeswriting



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preelikeswriting/pseuds/Preelikeswriting
Summary: Yuuri wakes up to an unexpected (who is he kidding this is totally a nightly deal) visitor in his bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for this fandom (or even an anime) so we'll see how it is.
> 
> WARNING: I write most of my stuff half asleep. so if you catch any weird moments or stuff I forgot to edit out feel free to let me know.  
> -Pree

Yuuri frowned, he could have sworn that he had shut the door to his room last night. However the slight breeze he felt on the back of his neck seemed to beg to differ. Yuuri made to roll over, and if in that moment he was feeling motivated enough, get up to shut it. The problem was as he tried to turn he found his body to securely held in place by a overly cuddly Russia octopus. The breeze being rather, the breath Victor was quietly letting out then any open door.

Yuuri's fidgeting caused Victor to squirm and tighten his bear hug. He let out a little yelp protesting the sudden movement and tried to crawl out of the grasp of his idol.  
"Victor!" He cried out as the much taller man dragged him backwards fully crossing his arms in front of Yuuri's chest making escape impossibl-

Yuuri's train of thought was cut off suddenly as Victor snuggled his face in his neck. He held his breath as his couch settled, feeling every brush of his eyelashes against the slid of his face and fought the urge to lean into it as Victor's lips rubbed over the side of his face and ears.

Yuuri let out a sigh resigned to his position and tried to go back to sleep. _Ignore the fact that you're literally spooning with your idol right now. Ignore the fact that said idol sleeps shirtless. Ignore that fact that you really don't mind..._

Yuuri groaned audibly into his pillow. _I am not some hormonal teenager!_ Yuuri thought to himself. _So what if I've practically worshiped the ground he walked on since I was a kid! I know him now! He's Victor! A loud, rude, self-absorbed, cute, asshole! Wait. Cute?_ No no no nonononono. No! He was _his coach_. Nothing more. And he _never_ would be anything else

"Yuuuuri," Victor drawled out, voice muffled by Yuuri's neck. "You're thinking much too loud to let me to sleep!"

"Sorry." He mumbled in response.

"Oh? Should I sing you a song to help you fall asleep Yuuri? I've been told I have a lovely singin-"

"I'm sleeping! I'm sleeping! I'm sleeping!" Yuuri cried out and buried his face back in his pillow unable to stop the grin that escaped him. _Okay, maybe he was a little cute after all..._  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor looked down at the bed as the sunlight broke through the window the next morning. Yuuri was curled up in the same position he had been in since he had fallen back to sleep. At some point in the night Macachin had snuck into bed with them and curled up on Yuuri's other side,and the sight of Yuuri curled up with his beloved dog with his hair tousled and messy made Victor smile. _Well, it doesn't hurt for Yuuri sleep in sometimes, as long as I get a good picture out of it..._


End file.
